List of Marvel Comics characters: F
---- Fader Fafnir Fagin Falcon ---- Falcona Falcona first appeared in Incredible Hulk Annual #1 (October 1968), and was created by Gary Friedrich and Marie Severin. She is one of several Inhuman criminals that Black Bolt finds guilty of treason and is banished from the Hidden Land of the Inhumans to another dimension. When the Hulk attacks Lockjaw, he teleports the Hulk to the dimension where the evil Inhumans have been banished. Falcona acquired her affinity for wild birds from undergoing Terrigenation as an infant. She can mentally control all birds of prey, especially falcons. ---- Arturo Falcones Fallen One ---- Falzon ---- Famine Fan Boy ---- Fancy Dan Fancy Dan was one of the founding members of the Enforcers, a super villain group who was first pitted against Spider Man in the tenth issue of The Amazing Spider-Man in 1964. Daniel Brito was born in Brooklyn, New York. Along with Montana and the original Ox, he was a founding member of the Enforcers. He has great proficiency with judo and karate. Fancy Dan appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man, voiced by Phil LaMarr. This version is a short, lithe black man who sports a blade-tipped cane and performs some impressive acrobatic and martial arts moves, a member of the Enforcers, and the series incarnation of "Ricochet". ---- Fandral Fang Fantasia Fantasma ---- Fantastic Four * The Fantastic Four ---- Fantomex * Fantomex ---- Farallah Farisa Kat Farrell Fasaud Fashima Fatale Fateball ---- Father Time Father Time (Larry Scott) is a fictional superhero in the Marvel Universe. He was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Al Avison in Captain America Comics #6 (Sept. 1941),[http://www.comics.org/details.lasso?id=1639#4 Grand Comics Database: Captain America Comics #6 (Sept. 1941)] published by Marvel predecessor Timely Comics during the period fans and historians call the Golden Age of comic books. One of future Marvel patriarch Stan Lee's first co-creations, Father Time starred in a backup feature in Captain America Comics #6-12 (Sept. 1941 - March 1942), by which time it was being drawn by Jack Alderman. The feature also appeared in Young Allies Comics #3 (Spring 1942), and Mystic Comics #10 (Aug. 1942). In 2011 he appeared again in All-Winners Squad: Band of Heroes as a member of the war time team Crazy Sues. Wearing a hooded cloak and wielding a scythe, Larry Scott seeks to make time work against criminals, rather than in their favor. He becomes Father Time to save his wrongfully accused father from being hanged, but was only seconds too late to prevent his father's death. Other versions of Father Time A different, non-superhero Father Time appeared as a character in the Blonde Phantom story "Doomed for Death" in Blonde Phantom Comics #22 (March 1949). Hawkeye (Clint Barton), the superhero archer of the team the Avengers, disguised himself as an unrelated character named Father Time in the 50th-anniversary issue Captain America #383 (March 1991). Another unrelated character of the same name appears in DC Comics. ---- Joe Faulkner ---- Fault Zone Fault Zone'' was created by Electronic Arts, in conjunction with Marvel Comics, in their first attempt to bring Marvel heroes to a video game platform, Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. '''Maria Petrova grew up in modern day Moscow and from a young age, demonstrating a natural gift for dancing. She became the youngest prodigy at the Imperial Russian Ballet where her skill, sensitivity, and discipline were far beyond that of most professionals. As a teenager she starred in several productions and became a renowned icon of dance. At the age of 15, on the opening night of her lead role in Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, Maria was in a terrible car accident. An earthquake struck an elevated highway that collapsed instantly, killing her parents and leaving her paralyzed. Retreating into seclusion, she grew angry at the loss of her family and her stolen dreams. To her, life was a cruel joke. She hated the world. ---- Fearmaster Fearmaster is a high-ranking officer in the Alchemax Corporation in the year 2099. He is also the head of the Cyber-Nostra. He was first seen issuing orders to Benneli and the Multi-Fractor.Punisher 2099 #2 (1993) He next changed Delphine's leg to solid bone for attempting to escape him.Punisher 2099 #3 (1993) He sent the Cyber-Nostra to clear citizens out of the Barrio.Punisher 2099 #4 (1993) The Fearmaster's right hand was allegedly altered using nano-technology (molecular engineering), giving him the ability to alter elemental compositions by touch with his right hand, e.g. turning human flesh to gold, silver, calcium, etc. His right hand is grossly misshapen with four digits, including two opposable thumbs. ---- Feedback Feedback (Albert Louis) is a fictional superhero in the Marvel Universe. He was created by Simon Furman & Pat Broderick, and first appeared in Alpha Flight #118. He is a former member of the superhero team Beta Flight. Feedback is a mutant with the ability to generate or manipulate bio-electrical fields into various aspects for combat or defense. The full extent of his abilities were never stated due to fact that at the time he was introduced, he was just learning he had powers, but included the creation of protective shields, energy fists, and human-shaped "shock troopers". ---- Feeva Fenris ---- Fenris Wolf The Fenris Wolf first appeared in Marvel Comics in Journey into Mystery #114 (March 1965), and was adapted from Norse legends by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He is a creature of Asgardian origin, said to be offspring of Loki and the giantess Angrboda. However many years ago he was part of the basis of Little Red Riding Hood. The goddess Iduna walks the forests of Asgard carrying a bundle of golden apples. These "Golden Apples of Immortality" are for All-Father Odin, and Iduna brings them to him every year. Along her journey she meets Haakun the Hunter. Haakun greets her warmly and tells her to go in peace. ---- Feral ---- Fer-de-Lance Fer-de-Lance (Teresa Vasquez) is a super villain who first appeared in Captain America #337 (January 1988). She was created by Mark Gruenwald and Tom Morgan and is a member of the Serpent Society. Teresa Vasquez was born in San Juan. Hired as a personal assassin for the Viper, Fer-de-Lance and her allies pulled a number of bank heists in Las Vegas. Fer-de-Lance was trained in battle with razor-edged claws that retract from her gloves and boots. During one of their casino robberies, Captain America and his allies Falcon, Nomad, and Demolition-Man intervened and defeated the group of professional criminals, placing them in jail.Captain America #337 Soon after, Fer-de-Lance and the others were rescued by Sidewinder,Captain America #338 and initiated into the Serpent Society. However, she was secretly a double agent of the Viper, and enabled the Viper to teleport into Serpent Society headquarters.Captain America #341 ---- Cassandra Ferlenghetti * Cassandra Ferlenghetti ---- Feron ---- Ferret The Ferret is a Timely Comics character who first appeared in Marvel Mystery Comics #4 (Feb. 1940). He was a generic detective whose only notable feature was his pet ferret, Nosie. The Ferret appeared in six stories during the Golden Age of Comic Books, in Marvel Mystery Comics #4-9. In 2009, he appeared in the Marvel Mystery Comics 70th Anniversary Special and several issues of The Marvels Project, a limited series. The Ferret aka Leslie Lenrow was a New York City based Private investigator. He often consulted with the police on cases. In one case, he worked with Namor, his companion Betty Dean, the Human Torch, his sidekick Toro, the Angel, and Electro and his creator Philo Zog to defeat Nazi Dr. Manyac, his green flame robots, and Project: Blockbuster, a giant version of the green flame robots. In 1940, during a seemingly routine missing persons case, the Ferret and Nosie tailed a Professor Hamilton to a nondescript brownstone. In reality, Hamilton was a Nazi spy named Albrecht Kerfoot and the brownstone was a meeting place for spies. The Ferret was caught and stabbed in the heart with a dagger. His body was found by the Angel, who adopted his pet ferret and trailed the spies, eventually working with Captain America and Bucky to defeat them. ---- Eden Fesi Fetter, Philip * (Razorline) Fever Pitch ---- Fifi the Duck Fifi the Duck is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. Created by Steve Gerber, she first appeared in Howard the Duck #17 in 1977. Fifi was one of the creations of Doctor Bong, who used his Evolvo-Chamber to transform an ordinary duck into his amphropomorphic chambermaid with a French accent.Howard the Duck #17 When Howard the Duck is taken prisoner, Fifi goes to comfort him. She explains that Bong plans to use the Evolvo-Chamber to transform Howard into a human being, so he and Fifi could produce offspring to act as Bongs' minions. After Bong retreats from his castle with Beverly Switzler, Fifi rescues Howard from the Evolvo-Chamber, only to find Howard has been transformed into a man. Fifi agrees to help Howard find Bong provided she is allowed to escape with him. The two head for New York in one of Bongs' aircraft, but are shot down after being mistaken for hostiles. Though Howard survives, Fifi is presumed dead. However, either Fifi survived the crash or a new Fifi clone was created, as Fifi re-appears, helping Bong to try to make television more educational and caring for several Bong clones created by Beverly.Sensational She-Hulk #5 With the help of She-Hulk, Doctor Bong becomes trapped in his machines with no hope of escape. What became of Fifi afterwards is not stated. Fifi is a gentle creature who is eager to please. She has some feelings for Howard, and like him, has difficulty explaining to the world that she is a real duck and not a human in a costume. Her position with Doctor Bong is uncertain. It is clear that she dislikes her degradation under Bong, but even after a brief rebellion will return to offer her services once again. ---- Fin Fin Fang Foom Finesse The Finisher Fiona Fire-Eater ---- Firearm Firearm is a member of The Jury. Not much is known about Firearm and unlike the other members of his team the identity of the man underneath the armor has never been revealed. We do know he is a black man who was once a Guardsman at the Vault. General Orwell Taylor recruited Firearm and a number of other men into the Jury to help the avenge the death of his son, Hugh. All the men personally liked Hugh and in the beginning, were willing to fully work with Taylor to avenge his death. As a guard at the Vault, Hugh was killed by Venom during an escape attempt, though Venom regretted the "need" for this death. Firearm has a suit of armor that allows him to fly and emit fire from the arms of his armor. ---- Firebird Firebrand Firefight Firefist ---- Firefrost Firefrost, also known as Shareen, is an alien from the future. The character, created by Doug Moench and Bill Sienkiewicz, appeared in Fantastic Four #229 (April 1981). Within the context of the stories, Shareen is an alien from the far future who, along with her lover Xanth, was pulled into the Black hole remnant of the "Big Bang". She is reborn in the past as "Firefrost", a being of "living light". Xanth is also reborn as "Ebon Seeker" and driven insane. He travels from planet to planet, destroying each in and endless cycle of death and rebirth. ---- Firelord Firepower Firestar Firewall ---- Bella Fishbach ---- Wilson Fisk *Wilson Fisk ---- Richard Fisk Vanessa Fisk Trevor Fitzroy Fixx Fixer Flag-Smasher Flambe Flashback Flashfire Flatman Flaw Flex Flipside Floyd, Sally ---- Flubber Flubber is a mutant. His first appearance was in the comic book X-Men vol. 2 #171. Flubber is one of the student body in the Xavier Institute assigned to Gambit's training squad. Flubber lost his mutant powers after the M-Day. Flubber has a unique physiology. His rubbery body can allow him to jump great heights and shape shift into many things. Also he has unusually large hands. ---- Flux Flux is a fictional gamma empowered soldier. He is one of the Hulk's enemies. Private Benjamin Tibbits, a soldier with unresolved mother issues, was a Private First Class in the United States Army. He, along with a platoon of soldiers, were exposed to a gamma bomb by General Ryker, who wished to test its effects on humans. Tibbits was the sole survivor.The Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #12 He was transformed into a Hulk-like creature with superhuman strength. The only differences were that Tibbits, nicknamed Flux, looked more misshapen, his forehead and joints significantly more pronounced, and his transformation was more erratic, parts of him sometimes transforming while the rest of him remained human. Recently, Flux was revealed to be in A.I.M.'s custody, who experimented on him. However, he was killed by Grey of the Gamma Corps during a raid mission on the A.I.M. base.Gamma Corps #1-5 ---- Flying Tiger Mickey Fondozzi ---- Fontanelle Fontanelle (real name Gloria Dayne) is a fictional mutant character in the Marvel Comics Universe. Her first appearance was in Gambit vol. 3 #1. A mutant telepath of fair to high power, Fontanelle does her best work sifting through her subjects' dreams. Whether or not she is limited to that type of telepathic connection is still unclear. Fontanelle was employed by the New Son to sift through the memories of people close to Gambit, mainly to determine his true role in the Mutant Massacre. After the New Son terminated Fontanelle's services, she began to aid Gambit in piecing together the mysteries of both the New Son and the woman known as the Black Womb, who was Fontanelle's mother. As the Black Womb aka Amanda Mueller is the ancestress or great-great-grandmother of the X-Men Cyclops, Havok and Vulcan, Fontanelle is thus correspondingly their grand-grandaunt. It is unknown if she still retains her mutant powers after M-Day. ---- Foolkiller Forbush Man Force ---- Force Works ---- Tucker Ford Forearm Foreigner Forge Forgotten One Lee Forrester Forsung Chuck Fort Don Fortunato Dominic Fortune Forunn Bill Foster ---- Jane Foster * Jane Foster ----= Tom Foster Frederick Foswell Foundry Foxbat Foxfire Fraktur ---- Frankenstein's Monster * Frankenstein's Monster ---- Freak Freak ---- Freakmaster Freakshow Free Spirit ---- Freebooter Freebooter (Brandon Cross) is a fictional character who appeared in the Marvel Comics' series A-Next. He was created by Tom DeFalco and Brent Anderson, and first appeared in A-Next #4 (1999). Brandon Cross was a protégé of Hawkeye and Swordsman. He was invited to join the "Dream Team" of new Avengers who were going to become members of A-Next. Donning a Hawkeye-like costume, he assumed the guise of the roguish "Freebooter". Freebooter quickly displayed a tendency to be a "ladies' man" and poured on the charm for teammate Stinger and found her totally unreceptive to him. Stinger was outraged that new Avengers were being added to the team without her knowledge or permission, and felt no desire to fraternize with the new recruits (especially Freebooter), but in due time Freebooter's fighting skills earned her respect, and his heroic, chivalrous nature her affections. He became a valuable member of the team, but tragedy struck when his close friend and fellow "Dream Teamer" Crimson Curse was killed in the line of duty. Freebooter lost his carefree attitude and became more withdrawn, but he still fought the forces of evil in her honor. During the events of Last Planet Standing, Freebooter was badly injured, but received help from the former villain Sabreclaw, whom he later convinced to join A-Next while he was recuperating.Avengers Next #1 Freebooter later returns to active Avengers duty.Amazing Spider-Girl #25 Freebooter has no powers, but has outstanding swordsmanship skills and is an expert archer. His weapon of choice is a retractable bo staff. ---- Freedom Force * Freedom Force @ Wikipedia * Freedom Force @ Marvel Wiki ---- Freedom Ring Spike Freeman Freezer Burn * (Frank Croft) Frenchie ---- Frey Frey is a fictional character appearing in the Marvel Universe, based on Frey of Norse mythology. Frey first appeared in Thor #294-295 (April–May 1980), and was adapted from mythology by Roy Thomas and Keith Pollard. The character subsequently appeared in Balder the Brave #1 (November 1985), and Thor #472 (March 1994). He appeared under the identity Mr. Freystein in Journey into Mystery vol. 3 #510 (June 1997). Frey is an Asgardian, and helped construct Valhalla.Thor #294 (April 1980) After Asgard was attacked, Odin bribed two giants named Fafnir and Fasolt to restore the walls of Valhalla, by promising them Frey's sister Idunn. Loki promised Odin that he would not have to pay the price, but as he was hoping to cause Ragnarok, Loki turned Idunn over to them anyway. Thor and Frey then arrived to confront the giants and rescue her. Thor and Frey fought the two giants, but had to stand down when Odin revealed his oath to them. The giants agreed that they would relinquish Idunn if the gods gave them the Rheingold, which included the Ring of the Nibelung. After Thor, Odin, and Loki retrieved the Ring from the gnomes, Frey was happily reunited with Idunn.Thor #295 (May 1985) During his life, Frey fell in love with the Giant Gerd. He has to surrendered his magic sword to Gymir, her father, as an oath to never touch his land.Balder the Brave #1 (November 1985) During the period The Lost Gods, Frey is known under the name Mr. Freystein.Journey into Mystery vol. 3 #510 (June 1997) Because of the events of Ragnarok, Frey has most likely suffered the same events that destroyed the rest of the Asgardians.Thor vol. 2 #85 (December 2004)Frey is not specifically depicted in the comic. It is stated in the comic that the "Asgardians embraced a singular, inevitable death" Frey appeared as part of the "Asgardians" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #1. ---- Freya Freya is an Asgardian appearing in the Marvel Comics Universe. The character, based on the Norse deity of the same name, was created by Bill Mantlo and Don Heck, and first appeared in Marvel Super-Heroes III (October 1993). Within the context of the stories, Freya is the Asgardian goddess of fertility. She appears as a supporting character of Thor. ---- Friction Frida Sharon Friedlander Frigga Frog-Man Frog-Man Adrienne Frost ---- Carmilla Frost Carmilla Frost is a freedom fighter and member of Killraven's Freemen in a post-apocalyptic alternate future of the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Don McGregor and Herb Trimpe, first appeared in Amazing Adventures vol 2, #21 (November 1973) and continued to appear in most issues of the title through #39. Within the context of the stories, Carmilla Frost is born in 1994 in an alternate-future Earth designated Earth-691 by Marvel Comics. In 2001 she is taken with her father Andre to the Martians' Yankee Stadium Genetic and Clonal Complex. Andre is coerced to serve the Martians in performing cloning research by threats to harm child. In 2004 she begins assisting her father in his experiments, and eventually becomes an expert molecular biologist. By 2010 she becomes the youngest human designated as a Keeper by the Martians. However, in 2014 she refuses to conduct cloning experiments on other humans. Two years later, after a Martian Overlord slew Andre, she agrees to try to clone his corpse in an attempt to restore him to life. Her effort fail, instead producing the mutated creature Grok. In 2018 she helps Killraven escape from captivity from the Yankee Stadium Genetic and Clonal Complex and joins his Freemen. In 2020 she learns that she is pregnant with the Freeman M'Shulla's child. She and her newborn son Skar are rescued by the cross-reality traveling Machine Man and Howard the Duck. Christian Frost Christian Frost is a fictional character from Marvel Comics. He was created by Grant Morrison and first appeared in New X-Men #139. Christian Frost is the only son in the Frost family with his sisters Emma Frost, Adrienne Frost and Cordelia Frost, and the only non-mutant of his siblings. Of his family he was closest to Emma, often supporting her in her times of need. Christian was the one member of the family who didn't want to have anything to do with the family business. Yet when his father learned Christian was Gay and threatened to disown him if he didn't break up with his boyfriend and move back home, he defied his father and left the family, only remaining in contact with Emma. When Winston retaliated by using his great power and influence to have Christian's boyfriend framed and deported, Christian became deeply depressed and turned to substance abuse, eventually attempting suicide. Emma discovered him in time and he lived, though he continued to be depressed and use drugs. Emma became very worried for Christian and asked their father to get him help. Winston claimed that he would help Christian but lied and instead sent him to a mental institution. He eventually went insane in the asylum, possibly from the drug use.New X-Men #139 ---- Cordelia Frost *Cordelia Frost ---- Deacon Frost * Deacon Frost ---- Emma Frost * Emma Frost ---- Whitney Frost * Whitney Frost ---- Fuego Rumiko Fujikawa ---- The Fulcrum The Fulcrum is a fictional cosmic entity in the Marvel Comics universe. He first appeared in issue #7 of the Eternals comic book series, debuting in "Manifest Destiny". He appears in four issues in total.Eternals #7 The Fulcrum is an abstract entity served by the Celestials, the Watchers, and the Horde. The Dreaming Celestial has conversed with it. He goes by the name "Jack" and runs a bar where the Eternals hang out. The Fulcrum may be Marvel's most powerful entity, The One Above All, who was also named Jack (as in Jack Kirby) in his only other in-comic appearance in Fantastic Four #511. The Fulcrum has also been referred to as the bartender.ComicVine description ---- Fury ---- Nicholas Fury Nicholas Fury Nick Fury Nick Fury ---- Fusion Futurist ---- References Marvel Comics characters: F, List of